


Twist of Fate

by DesertVixen



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: If only they had looked in London...
Relationships: Tom Carrisford & Sara Crewe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolatepot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatepot/gifts).



Tom Carrisford couldn’t believe that she'd been right there all this time.

Right there, when they had been searching everywhere for Sara Crewe.

They had been looking for a little princess, not a little-girl-who-was-not-a-beggar.

It was one of the twists fate took, that the girl he had helped was the girl he had sought.

If only they had started looking at schools in London, the story would have been a very different one! 

But then, Sara would always remind him, he and Ram Dass would never have made the magic happen. Things had happened how they were meant to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I wanted to do something sweet.


End file.
